


尾生

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 次元壁无，有点致郁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	尾生

**Author's Note:**

> 次元壁无，有点致郁

尾声

1.

杜先生这种女人哪。杜先生的阳台、红茶、水晶杯、奶油曲奇、蓝莓、连同她的卷发，都笼着薄薄的一层粉色光晕。  
在这甜甜的味道里，杜先生甜甜地开口：“好啦，到你讲。”  
小佑幸灾乐祸地呵呵呵地笑，小幅度地捶着小桌子。  
老佐很真诚似的说：“到我啦？我脸都红了。”他又一本正经敛了神，憋着笑，“我初恋的女孩子，很漂亮，很苗条。”  
小佑哈哈哈地笑出声：“不必说了，好笑，效果一流。”  
杜先生拍一下他的手臂，眼睛弯弯的：“你别闹他，别闹。”  
老佐清清嗓子，作出一种很渺远的声音。像要开始唱歌。  
“开始时还好好的，但后来她整天让我等她。在九龙城码头，冬天就这么等，北风在吹着，一等等上五个钟头。”  
秋天有一些阳光，也有一些风。干燥。小佑看着杜先生拿起小茶壶，为这个斟、为那个斟、最后为自己斟。热气上升，眼睑低垂。一些醉意。  
“……夏天等到台风来的时候，就抱着柱子，拿绳子绑着自己——”老佐说着站起来，很生动地握紧拳，假装自己正在十号风球里死命等小情人，“十号风球吹不走，希望那时她突然出现，我可以感动到她。”  
空气安静了。“总觉得成天被人呼来喝去，好像很应该的。”老佐说完，坐回去，将杯一举，一仰头。  
过了一会儿，杜先生悠悠地叹。那个深秋，连叹息都是爽朗的奶油味。“但谈恋爱的时候，不知道为什么，都不会想到坏事，只是想着对方最好、最甜蜜的事。”她说。  
所以说，红茶养胃这种谣言是怎么传出来的？小佑心里想着，品尝着鼻尖的一阵小风。回味明明有一点酸。  
于是他捶老佐一拳，在某种无知无觉的幸福时刻，说了句很没风度的话：“给你的段子起个名字，尾生抱柱。”

2.

昏黄灯影下，一个女人远远走过来，手里托着小盘、身子裹在袍里。圆润而娇小、稳稳而摇摇。日本人喜欢说，和服才是服饰的艺术：一套衫，胖了瘦了都能穿，幼时老时都是你。  
她把盘子搁到桌沿，一手托住，另一手拿起一只小杯，放到小佑面前；拿起第二只，放到坐小佑斜对面的年轻人面前；拿起第三只，放到小佑对面的空案上。  
然后她扶着盘上剩的小陶壶，微微抬头，朝小佑笑一笑，微微扬眉：  
“啊诺……”  
小佑赶紧也笑笑，冲着那眼角嘴边的迷人皱纹，摇摇头。  
她点一点头，笑着把壶放到桌上。绘着病梅一枝，香气泠泠。  
她侧头向小佑又向那年轻人致意，端着空盘后退了几步，才转身走了。  
小佑目送她背影，影影绰绰的。这话对，和服是一种艺术来着。  
——把美貌留在了昭和年间的服务行业从业者，大概就是一种艺术品来着。

小佑抬头看看斜对面的年轻人。他比初见时长高了，他的英俊也已成长为某种稳妥、安定的东西。  
年轻人羞怯地笑了起来，还没开口，脸先红了。  
小佑只觉得，自己的脖颈耳后也有些发烫。果然呐，尴尬的记忆，哪怕过去了好些年，都最长寿了。  
小佑摇摇头，不行，得拿出点了不起的大人的样子。他伸手去拿酒壶，先把对面的空座上的杯斟满。  
“他去好久了。”年轻人轻轻道。  
“是啦，至少还得两小时呢。”小佑笑道。很好，有说有笑，气氛就正常了。  
年轻人忍不住笑出声——终于不再是那种“这个男仔很乖”的那种笑法。有点像是成年人聚乐部，的前厅，里的那种笑了。  
“放他去挑海鲜，可有得等，我们先吃起来，等我们吃完，说不定他才回来，满满五桌，还打包了烤肉。”小佑信口开河搞气氛，也给年轻人斟了酒。  
“够了够了，少一点。谢谢。”  
小佑笑笑，收回了壶。刚要给自己满上，一个朗朗的声音传来，吓得他手一抖，险些晃出来。  
“烤肉？行，这顿吃完了我们去隔壁吃烤肉。”老佐大笑道。  
行吧，比起烤肉，这里也太斯文，简直浪费表情。

怎么讲呢，这里就连芥末，都是带点儿甜味的。  
很谦逊、很温柔，像一股青烟一样袅袅婷婷地，沿着脖子后面往上蔓延，经后脑勺，到达头顶。不能说是青烟，小佑心想，烟哪有这样的多情，它是昭和美人的手。  
然后小佑很突兀地就想起香港，辣辣寿司边个食？香港的寿司是行差踏错的，只知道抄从鼻腔到脑门的近路。不过……  
“……说起来，自从有了一样东西，香港的食坛就堕落了。”小佑说。说完才发现，这句话也是行差踏错的，不知道要过一下脑子。  
老佐扬扬眉。  
行吧，自己挖的坑，跳不跳都是一个惨。  
“鸡汁。”小佑说。  
老佐刚好往嘴里囫囵放了个什么，还没来得及有任何反应，他身边的少年已低头扑哧一声笑了。  
小佑好像得到了声援，一下子壮了胆，补充一句：“我不懂，为什么样样东西都要放鸡汁。”  
老佐努力地往下咽食物，也有些笑意。  
“连沙拉都要放鸡汁？”小佑加紧说完。向椅背上靠一靠身子，有点微妙地松一口气。  
老佐在哽住的边缘咽完，迫不及待地笑起来。  
——也是难得，这种盲目的乐观情绪。  
然后老佐突然伸出手，越过桌子去拍小佑的肩，笑道：“我就知道你行的，这一顿饭，你把演唱会上的栋笃笑搞定！”  
肩上被碰过地方一片麻木的滚烫，像是电流通过。一种毫无道理的、毫无自觉的痛楚感。  
小佑脱口而出道：“要是没搞定，罚我从这里跪返屋企？”  
又一次，行差踏错。言语不过脑子。——但，所谓栋笃笑嘛。

老佐抬起头，直视他。目光变得非常明亮、锐利。小佑有种错觉，他下一秒就会站起来打自己一拳。  
过一会儿，这火星隐伏下去。当然，是你的错觉。一切理解不能的事情，都应该归结为你的错觉，连沙拉里的鸡汁都是你的错觉。  
“也没什么不好。”老佐低声慢慢道。  
又过一会儿，他用更低的声，更慢地说着：“没什么不好，香港一日游，在迪斯尼、海洋公园之外——”  
小佑急切插一句话。  
“在马拉松之外。”  
他语速比刀还快、比马拉松还快，要插进悠悠叹息中，容易得很。  
老佐看他一眼，没有什么波澜，只是说完：“在马拉松之外，再加上一个跪返屋企路线，没什么不好的。”

“那个……”少年突然放下筷子，伸手拍拍老佐手臂。  
大伙儿看他。他很尴尬地稍微抬一下左手中握的手机。手机在震动。  
小佑冲他微笑，心里觉得自己是在报“鸡汁”时的一笑之恩。  
少年点头示意后，站起身就走了。在席间他羞怯，一起身，那飒爽却再也拘不住。  
小佑看着这背影，又一次忍不住地想，某种“恩情”。很多年前，老佐第一次介绍他家小公子和他已变得亲厚的小朋友认识。那时小公子比现在更羞怯，见了生人，脸红到耳根；也比现在还更斯文多礼，迫不及待就跟长辈打招呼。一开口，脱口而出一句“小佑哥哥你好”。同时老佐在边上说了句什么，话里的“叔叔”刚好重叠到“哥哥”上。  
唉。不管回想多少次，都觉得有点惨烈。小佑同时回忆起的总是还有，当时自己对老佐有某种遐想，很离谱，近乎幻觉的错觉。然后这种东西，就被beautiful boy的一句“哥哥”打消了。  
所以，可能，谈得上“恩情”。可以这样说。

小佑低着头，意识到自己在微笑。毕竟，多大仇多大怨呢，哪里就到了要跪回家的地步。他经常猜测，老佐不喜欢自己言语间刻薄记仇——但又多多少少欣赏自己，这刻薄总是能在一念之差的豁达里打消。  
“你想说什么就说。”老佐忽然道。他的筷子指着一只烤秋刀鱼、他的目光指着一只烤秋刀鱼——给人一种错觉，他心里也只有这只烤秋刀鱼。可能我也不喜欢他满脑子都是秋刀鱼，但我又多多少少欣赏，在一念之差的清醒里，他心里想着别的。  
“……他一时半会儿不会回来的。”老佐很轻快地说完。某种快乐、某种忧伤。都非常非常的轻盈——非常的远离任何需要人跪返屋企的事情。  
小佑抬头笑笑：“你有什么好惆怅的？担心他不带眼识人？”  
老佐不说话，微妙地有点脸红。很神奇，一个人刚为香港食坛的鸡汁做出要打人似的表情，就能立刻开始这样脸红。  
“哈哈哈……”小佑心里想着那话，这一顿饭，你把演唱会上的栋笃笑搞定。过去的某种遐想，真的存在过吗？“担心他认识——那种女孩？”  
老佐抬头，目光交汇，有些迷惑。很快，小佑看出，他一瞬间回过神了。那种遐想死了、消失了，留下一个安慰奖，默契。你懂。  
“是啊，”老佐哈哈大笑道：“打他十八掌的那种。”  
“……佐先生，十四掌。”  
“他要是认识那种女孩，还有四掌我打他。”

安慰奖，真的有这么安慰吗？——不会的，放心，没有十八掌，也没有四掌。世上可能有那种女孩吧，谁知道，但他不会去认识这种人的。一个笑话而已，连错觉都谈不上。当人们讲笑话时，并不是不真诚，只是“不那么”真诚。

小佑开始拨弄那条秋刀鱼。去挤柠檬，横着挤、竖着挤、从这头淋到那头。最后舔一下柠檬残骸上挂的汁。日本人的芥末没意思，但日本人的柠檬，怎么讲，还是有血性、有一点意气的。  
“其实现在要养小朋友不容易。”他轻轻说。足够真诚，在揭示栋笃笑的真谛。  
“嗯。”  
“先要去订床位，订不到，分分钟没得生。”  
是啊，惨。  
“然后就是做超声波，也要订，一次一次的。”小佑慢慢说，幸福，但艰难。你光说“幸福”，像个虚假广告；你光说“艰难”，感觉夸大其词；你说“幸福但艰难”，这是悲剧故事；你说“艰难但幸福”，这是喜剧故事。不是针对谁，以上所有修辞方式，都无法穷尽那种漫无边际的焦躁、疲惫，和间或中场休息时的松弛、幸福。可能连栋笃笑都不能。  
老佐很安静地看着。像一个颇有品味的听众。  
“同时还要找学位，若找不到，没书读。”  
“那不是变成文盲？”老佐说，像一个观棋的君子。其实你并不需要如此殷勤地捧哏。小佑忽然就想，我整个人、整个脑袋，是从遐想进化成默契。他不一样，他一直很默契，整个人都很默契。而我以前居然没有发现，他的默契是携带遐想的。很多、很弥漫、随时随地、不合时宜。让人觉得孤独。  
“是啊，有这种可能的，现在。”小佑轻轻地说。  
不开玩笑，现在真的有可能，学位什么的——读什么书呢，傻子。小佑心想，不合时宜，理解不能，尖酸刻薄。让人悲伤。  
“……然后，”他定定神，往下说。栋笃笑是一种优雅的东西。“生出来之后，要找奶粉，不然饿死了。”

远远的，漂亮的少年回来了。仪态飒爽。里面有一种字面意义的青春。让人复活一些遐想：昭和男儿，在他的昭和年代。

end


End file.
